The present invention relates generally to the field of arc welding systems, and more particularly to an assembly for quickly connecting and disconnecting a welding cable and a power source.
There are many types of arc welding processes and systems. The TIG (Tungsten Inert Gas) welding process (also known as gas tungsten arc welding, GTAW, or HELLARC) is one type of arc welding process. In TIG welding, heat is generated by an electric arc maintained between a non-consumable tungsten electrode and a workpiece. The electrode is secured to a welding torch. The welding torch is small enough in most cases so that the operator can hold it like a pencil. Welding wire may be fed into the weld puddle formed by the arc when filler material is desired. An inert gas may be used to isolate the weld puddle and the area surrounding the weld puddle from the atmosphere, preventing rapid oxidation of the weld and the surrounding metal.
The electricity for the welding process is provided by a power source. Typically, the power source is constant current AC, DC, or a combination AC/DC source. Electrical power is coupled to the welding torch by a welding cable. In addition, inert gas typically flows through the welding cable to the welding torch. A gas cylinder, or other source of gas, is coupled to the power source to supply the gas to the welding cable. The TIG welding process typically generates a substantial amount of heat. Consequently, a cooling fluid may be used to cool the welding torch. A cooling unit coupled to the welding cable may provide the cooling fluid. A typical welding cable for a TIG welding system may transport electricity, gas, and cooling fluid.
A welding cable is usually connected to a power source by threaded connectors. For example, the power source may have a female threaded connector and the welding cable may have a corresponding male threaded connector. Electricity and gas flow from the power source to the welding cable through the threaded connectors. Many users of TIG welding systems prefer connectors other than threaded connectors, such as quick-disconnect connectors. Consequently, connector assemblies that enable a user to convert threaded connectors to quick-disconnect connectors have been developed.
A typical quick-disconnect assembly comprises a first adapter for connection to the power source and a second adapter for connection to the welding cable. The first and second adapters are designed to enable the first and second connectors to be quickly connected and disconnected. A protective insulating boot is provided to cover the second adapter and adjacent portions of the welding cable. Because of the bell shape of the boot, which conforms to the bell shape of the adapter set, the boot must be slipped over the welding cable at the end coupled to the welding torch, opposite the second adapter, and slid up the welding cable to the second adapter. However, this process is time consuming and requires removal and replacement of the welding torch to the cable.
Therefore, a need exists for a quicker and easier technique for converting a welding cable from one type of connector to a second type of connector. Specifically, there is a need for a technique for installing a protective housing to the welding cable adapter in a manner other than by disconnecting the welding cable from the welding torch and sliding the housing up the welding cable toward the adapter.
The present technique provides a housing for a welding cable adapter assembly designed to respond to these needs. The housing may comprise a plurality of pieces that may be secured together, each piece forming a portion of the housing. The housing also may comprise a single piece having housing portions that are secured to each other around the welding cable adapter to form the housing. A hinge may connect the single piece housing portions. The housing may house a welding cable connector and a welding cable adapter. The housing may be comprised of a material that is an electrical insulator.
The present technique also provides a method of converting a welding cable connector from one type of connector to another. The method may comprise connecting a welding cable to an adapter and securing a housing around the adapter to cover at least a portion of the adapter and the welding cable connector.
The present technique also provides a method of manufacturing a housing for a welding cable adapter. The method may comprise molding one or more boot pieces from a polymeric material. The method may comprise molding the one or more boot pieces with connectors adapted to connect together to form the boot pieces into a housing for the welding cable adapter.